character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Othinus (Canon)/Muhammedmco
Summary Othinus (オティヌス(オーディン) Otinusu (Ōdin)) is a character introduced in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index. She is a Magic God, the pinnacle of the Magic Side, and was the leader of GREMLIN and the primary antagonist of much of the early Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index, up until the 10th volume. After destroying the world several times and subjecting Kamijou Touma to much suffering, the both of them came into a mutual understanding of each other's situation, causing Touma to try to protect her from the rest of the world and save her from the destruction that was eating her body. She later becomes 15 centimeters in size with much of her former power gone, virtually harmless, after Touma saves her from killing herself after she started believing she didn't deserve to be saved and was ruining his life by making him protect her. Powers and Stats Tiering: At least Low 2-C | 1-B | 5-B Name: Othinus, One-Eyed Othinus Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years old (She was the actual person who inspired the myths of Odin) Classification: Magic God, Leader of Gremlin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Einherjar Spell, Sensory Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Changing the laws of nature, Durability Negation, Mathematics Manipulation, Fear Aura Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Completely erased the universe from existence with her Gungir. Imagine Breaker was the only skill capable of negating its effects) | Hyperverse level (Her Gungnir crushed the walls of all of the Phases, sans the Hidden World, in the To Aru universe, where the To Aru franchise was shown to contain 13 dimensional Phases, excluding the Hidden World, which she can casually shape and destroy with a thought millions of times in a row, weaker than but still comparable to other Magic Gods who's existence can destroy the multiverse due to their size) | Planet level (Her arrows hold enough power to easily destroy one or two planets, even though they are fired with such speed, that instead of causing an explosion they would pierce right through them without the impact propagating) Speed: FTL+ attack speed (Can react in 10 nanoseconds) | Immeasurable (Can freely move through her dimension which contains a 13-Dimensional Space) | FTL+ attack speed (Can likely react in 10 nanoseconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Hyperversal | Unknown Durability: Universe level+ (Lived through the destruction of the universe with no damage). Immortality and Regeneration make her difficult to kill | Hyperverse Level | Unknown, likely Planet level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless | Very Low pre-cured from Fairy Spell. High post-cured from Fairy Spell (Is rapidly weakened through the Fairy Spell, which is slowly killing her, but this is no longer the case after Touma saved her from the spell) Range: Universal+ | Hyperversal | At least Planetary List of Equipment: Bone Boat | Gungnir, Bone Boat | Bone Boat Intelligence: Incredibly high, as a Magic God she has a vast knowledge of magic and she also has knowledge of science due to Gremlin's use of it. Manipulated the entire world and led Gremlin for her plan to build Gungnir Weaknesses: Very arrogant, her powers have an equal chance of success and failure | Very arrogant | Very arrogant, slowly dying from the Fairy Spell (no longer the case after Touma saved her from the spell) Notable Attacks/Techniques: 50/50 Othinus *'Endless possibilities:' As a Magic God, Othinus has almost absolute power. As such, all possibilities are open for her power. But that produces an omnipotence paradox, because all possibilities also include negative possibilities, like losing against a weak opponent. This paradox produces a situation which severely weakens Othinus because her absolute power only works 50% of the time. If she lands on the negative side of the infinite possibilities, she can also receive a form of backlash, hurting herself. *'Wall of Explosions:' Othinus can produce a seemingly endless barrage of hundreds of millions of explosions in an instant. The explosions are individually weak, but all together they are stated to be so powerful that the extreme compression of space may twist the continuity of time. *'Einherjar ('死者の軍勢エ (インヘリャル) Shisha no Gunzei e (Inheryaru), lit."Corpse Troop"): Othinus is able to bring back the dead as Einherjar, mindless flesh puppets. The process of turning a dead body into an Einherjar is not known, but it involves the insertion of several pieces of gold in the body. Only humans can be turned into Einherjar, even a failed Magic God like Ollerus is far enough to not be a valid corpse. The corpse won't decompose and will retain the abilities and skills the person had while alive. Einherjar are dependent on Othinus' power to function and will follow any commands she gives. Einherjar don't need to breathe and don't feel any emotion. *'Turn into a Fairy:' An anti-god spell based out of the historical fact on how pagan gods were turned into fairies during the rise of Christianity. The spell appears as a glowing stake that comes out of the user's open palms that is used by piercing the target's chest. The spell, if working properly, is able to thoroughly destroy the interior of the target's body and otherwise depower the target. For example, Othinus Magic God powers were tilted towards 0% chance of success after being hit by the spell, and while it took a long time, the spell eventually almost destroyed her if not for outside interference. Ollerus himself was reduced to the level of a normal magician after Othinus used his own spell against him. *'Othinus Crossbow:' A spell that fires ten arrows in quick succession. All of these arrows hold enough power to destroy one or two planets, even though they are fired with such speed, that instead of causing an explosion they would pierce right through them without the impact propagating. When Othinus uses this spell the world can be heard creaking, as the world itself acts as the crossbow that launches the arrows. Because of this fact, the arrows can be fired from multiple directions: not only can they be fired from Othinus' general direction, they can fall vertically from the heavens to smash an enemy, they can be fired from behind the enemy or they can burst up from the ground. Additionally, Othinus can grant her arrows special properties, such as making them surpass the restrictions of the third dimension, making the arrow teleport and instantly appear by splitting space open; or she can make the arrow ignore the concept of numbers and cause a torrential rain of arrows that colored the night sky like stars. *'Bone boat:' A spell made for teleportation-like movement. It works by first moving the planet beneath Othinus to put her in the right position and then move all celestial bodies in the universe to fit the new positioning of the planet so that their position relative to each other didn't change. It is not very precise, as it is already difficult to arrive in the right country using it. Full Magic God Othinus Reality Warping: As a magic god, Othinus wields a powerful version of reality warping. She can instantly destroy the universe and manipulate and recreate it as she pleases. She can manipulate causality and change the natural laws. She achieves this due to her ability to freely create, destroy and manipulate the Phases that make up the world. Control over the dead and living: Othinus has total control over the dead and the living, being capable of resurrecting anyone and freely manipulating the living's minds, morals and points of view. Touma speculated this was a result of her perfecting her original Einherjar spell. This spell can't control beings who can't be technically be classified as "dead" or "alive", like the Will of the Whole Misaka Network (A thought entity born of the aggregation of egos and memories of all Sisters, alive and dead) or St. Germain (Another thought entity similar to a virus). Gungnir (主神の槍 (グングニル) Shushin no Yari (Gunguniru), lit."Lance of the All-Father"): Othinus' spear, it's a 3m golden spear with a ribbon-like design intertwining with each other at the end of the handle and below the blade. With its help, she can manipulate probability, making it so that she has a 100% chance of success while using her powers through which she overcomes her previous 50% chance of success limitation. It is this weapon that makes her a full magic god. The lance itself has multiple properties as a weapon: *The lance was made to be thrown. *The lance will always hit its target once thrown. *The lance cannot be shot down or destroyed mid-flight. **The lance will always return to its owner’s hands after piercing the target. *That lance will destroy the symbols of human power. This last property is the one that puts Gungnir above the weapons of other gods. Rather than showing simple destructive power by blowing away a mountain or vaporizing the sea, it bluntly indicates the precedence of the god over humans. A human can not defeat a god, the convenience of the god has priority over everything in the human’s world and the workings of the world will act accordingly. Because of that, the instant the spear leaves Othinus' hands the world (universe) is blown to pieces. The world is completely destroyed as if space itself is being torn apart. A fragment of the world approached with the force of a raging wave, it took on the shape of a giant lance. The walls of all the Phases are crushed, transformed into a swirl of deadly weapons resembling sharp shards of glass that gather in the shape of a giant lance, and approached their pitiful target as if to swallow him whole like a raging wave. Key: 50/50 | Full Magic God | Dying through Fairy Spell Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1